The present invention relates broadly to pressure dispensing and/or mixing systems such as for liquid chemicals used in the semiconductor manufacturing industry, and more particularly to a pressure vessel that may be used in such systems which is configurable to support different combination of valves and fitting connections.
Processes for semiconductor manufacture typically involve the mixing and/or dispensing under pressure of corrosive or caustic liquid chemicals. Systems for these processes conventionally employ tanks or other vessels constructed of chemically-resistant materials such as fluoropolymers. Such systems and tanks are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,025,234; 7,007,822; 6,206,240; and 6,085,940. Other tanks such as fuel tanks for motor vehicles are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,530.
It is believed that improvements in fluoropolymer or other pressure vessels would be well-received by semiconductor manufacturers and others in the chemical processing industries.